


A Second Meeting

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: He didn't think he would see her again in a place like this...Quick drabble of Gilgamesh meeting Another Ending CE Hakuno.





	A Second Meeting

 

               The King was bored.

               Gudako was busy doing event stuff and he was stuck wandering around Chaldea trying to find something to keep him entertained. The King never had to entertain himself! He was the one that was entertained. Gods, if only Enkidu was here! Maybe he should bother Gudako next time when the summoning circle was favored for Gilgamesh’s close friend. Maybe-

               He stopped in his tracks and blinked, not really believing what he saw. He even rubbed his eyes for good measure. Nope. The girl standing in front of the map of Chaldea was not an illusion. A girl in an outfit he never saw before but with the long brown hair and brown eyes he knew so well.

               The girl, as if sensing his stare, turned in his direction. “Oh, sorry,” she said quickly, taking a step back. “Did you want to check the map?”

               Gilgamesh approached and stood next to the girl, facing the Chaldea layout map. Since the place was ever expanding due to new servants coming in, there were sheets of paper taped on to the original, adding rooms that were not there before. Da Vinci said something about it being the cheapest way to stay updated without having to spend their nonexistent budget on making a new map.

               Of course, he was not really looking at the map but watching the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was intently looking at the map, like she was trying to memorize every little bit of information on it. The crease in her forehead was like the girl he knew. She didn’t have the presence of a servant, one of the craft essences then?

               “Is something wrong?” She looked up at him expectantly.

               “Nothing is wrong!” he replied quickly. He turned back to the map and then looked back at her. “What’s your name?”

               “My name? Hakuno,” she replied.

               “Hakuno…” It was her and yet not. She saw him but didn’t respond like the girl he knew. She didn’t run into his arms or sass him immediately. This Hakuno shared the same essence as his but it wasn’t her.

               “Uh, what’s your name?” She put her hands behind her back and looked up at him expectantly.

               He smiled. It wasn’t much but perhaps his boredom could be sated for now. He got down on one knee and held out his hand. “I am Gilgamesh. King of Uruk, but I will allow you to call me Gil.”

               “Gil…” She frowned as if trying to solve a puzzle. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, the name sounded familiar to me, but I don’t know why.” She put her hand in his. “Nice to meet you Gil.”

               Gilgamesh stood and clasped her hand tight. It was another time and another place and yet they were able to meet again, albeit under different circumstances. “If you need any help, call for me and I will come to your side.”

               “Oh, uh, thank you Gil.” She seemed taken aback by his response.

               He released her and began walking back the way he came. There was plenty of time for them to get to know each other again. And this time, the golden King would make sure she never strayed too far for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Gilgamesh asking Gudako if Hakuno could go with him on quests but her refusing because he is buster based and then he gets jealous of the Caster version of himself...


End file.
